


You Look So Much Better When I Punch You

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Idea Kink, Face Punching, M/M, Masochist Steve Rogers, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Sadist, POV Tony Stark, Painplay, Sadist Tony Stark, Spanking, Sparring, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: Tony doesn’t know why he’s agreed to spar with Rogers, not when the man is 210 lbs of Super Soldier perfection. Stupendous speed and stamina that puts most athletes to shame combined with lean hard muscles and curves in all the right places. But that’s not the dangerous part — the dangerous part is that he’s good at combat.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	You Look So Much Better When I Punch You

Tony doesn’t know why he’s agreed to spar with Rogers, not when the man is 210 lbs of Super Soldier perfection. Stupendous speed and stamina that puts most athletes to shame combined with lean hard muscles and curves in all the right places. But that’s not the dangerous part — the dangerous part is that he’s good at knowing when to strike and how to predict his opponent's moves.

This isn’t Tony’s insecurity or bruised ego looking for an excuse. That’s not it. Tony’s aware of his limitations. Yes, he’s more in shape than most men his age. He knows how to use his body to his advantage, he has honed his combat instincts, but the Captain is in a different league and he can’t keep up. His pulse needs Xanax, his lungs hurt — he didn’t know lungs could burn like this — and he’s pretty sure he’s pulled a muscle somewhere around his back. 

He should’ve said no because it’s not only the stark difference in combat ability. It’s also the fact that the Captain has been stressed the entire week. He barks, he sulks, he misplaces his reports, he drinks all the coffee and doesn’t refill the pot. So he’s not holding back like he usually does. He’s too honorable to beat Tony up, but he’s making it clear that if they ever fought instead of sniping about what to order for dinner, Tony wouldn't stand a chance. It’s not something he wants to think about, because in his experience, he always ends up fighting those he... Well, his allies.

So in light of all this, he can’t help but be surprised when his fist connects to Rogers’ face after an uninspired, obvious feint Rogers should have seen through. He hits Rogers and Rogers’ mouth opens and there’s a small moan. Tony knows those moans. He’s learned all about those moans and their nuances in places where everybody pretended to not know who he was and he pretended not to be terrified of blackmail.

It shifts everything between them; what Tony thought they were doing and what Rogers was doing and what Tony wants to do now. Tony catches his breath and wonders — does Rogers realize what he’s asking for? And how much Tony would like to give it to him?

No, he can’t know, but Tony does and when his fist hits Rogers’ face again, he enjoys it. How could he not enjoy the way his knuckles dig into the man’s soft cheek and push the flesh against Rogers’ teeth? Rogers’ head goes backward and lashes back, his eyes fluttering and his nostrils flaring. Tony watches how his knees hit the floor and… Fuck. Rogers’ cock is hard, hard enough that there’s a wet spot in his sweatpants, and that’s when Rogers looks down and makes a strangled noise. No more implausible deniability — they both know what’s going on. When the man’s eyes dart toward the door, Tony takes a step forward and makes a mistake.

Well, no. He makes a rash decision and hopes for the best.

‘No. You can’t leave.’

Rogers looks back at him then. When he’s kneeling like that, Tony towers over him. It’s a new sensation, a better sensation that’s close to power and that’s almost safety. Almost trust.

Tony backhands him then and Rogers' entire body sways. Another moan escapes up the Captain’s throat, louder than before, and Tony licks his lips. Dark red splotches bloom on the man’s face and Tony relishes them like he relishes the small cut in Rogers’ bottom lip. He wants to lick that cut and bite into it until it bleeds and he can taste blood. But not yet. He can’t do that, not when Rogers is looking at him like he's challenging Tony to hurt him like he deserves.

‘Hands against the wall,’ he says and Rogers scrambles to his feet and stumbles towards the wall. He does what Tony told him to do and leans his weight on his hands. Every last muscle in his body is taut with the threat of restrained power. He could kill Tony with his bare hands and Tony is gonna make him crumble.

First, he gropes his way up Rogers’ legs and ass until he finds the waistband of his sweatpants. He brings them down until Rogers’ ass is proudly displayed. Tony’s mouth waters and his hands itch for a flogger or for a tawse but he’ll have to make do with his hands.

‘We stop when I want it to stop.’

He closes his fingers before swinging his arm back and bringing his hand down right where Rogers’ ass — Rogers’ round, pert ass — meets the back of his thigh — thick, strong thighs that Tony wants to bruise all over.

The man doesn’t even flinch. Fine, if he wants to be tough, Tony’s gonna give him tough.

He doesn’t keep a steady rhythm, instead letting his hand fall where it may. Sometimes he hits the cheek and his hand bounces against it, so he hits it again right in the same spot so it’ll bruise. He moves up and spanks the top of the buttocks and then the sides and Rogers still hasn’t made another noise.

So he pinches the skin right behind Rogers’ balls and at least now the guy’s biting into his lips. He goes back to the spanking then, even if his shoulders are beginning to hurt. His entire body is going to hurt the next morning, but who gives a fuck when he’s spanking the hell out of Captain America? The skin is reddening but this is a Super Soldier, a man that can take whatever Tony dishes out. He could hurt him in so many ways and it’d heal, he’s sure of it. After seeing how Rogers heals after battles, Tony knows that he could cut him, whip him, burn him and Rogers would heal.

There are no limits here, so Tony, against everything he’s ever learned, lets the side of his hand with all its hard bones hit Rogers’ back, just where his kidneys are. And that’s it, that does it. The guy moans and his knees buckle, but it’s not... he enjoyed it. Tony’s fucking sure of it because that wasn’t a moan of bad pain. That was good pain.

‘Turn around,’ Tony says and Rogers does, fuck, he _does_. Without giving him time for regret, Tony balls his hand into a fist, brings his elbow back, and then punches him in the stomach.

Rogers’ abs might be hard and almost ridiculous, but it’s still his belly — soft, yielding, vulnerable. He gasps for air when he’s hit, his lips curled up in a smile and his eyes closing. Tony’s gonna be seeing this for months — Rogers’ open mouth and his nipples straining against his shirt and the way his face is covered in sweat. Tony did that. He got him to look that way.

Then Rogers opens his eyes and leans forward, his whole body tensing. Tony didn’t expect this, none of this, but he especially didn't expect Rogers hands on top of Tony’s shoulders and Rogers coming all over Tony’s pants. His forehead hits Tony’s chest when his knees give out and Tony puts his arms around his waist and pulls him closer.

‘Now I want to stop,’ he says. It’s a lie. He doesn’t want to stop. He wants to make Rogers cry and scream and writhe. He wants to prickle his skin, to pinch his flesh, to bite, to tear apart.

Rogers nods against his chest and doesn’t let go, but doesn’t look up either.

‘Thank you,’ he says, the first time he’s spoken since they started this. ‘I needed that.’

And Tony can’t say it, because saying things makes them real, but he needs it too.


End file.
